Future Constantine Season 2
This is the second season of Future Constantine. The first half has Jack trying to escape from hell. The second has Gabriel convincing the other angles that Jack is a threat. Cast Stephen Amell as Jack Constantine Kristen Kreuk as Detective Katherine Pearce Wentworth Miller as Lucifer Morningstar Misha Collins as Gabriel Jeff Bridges as Neron Keanu Reeves as Jason Blood Jessica Alba as Ariel Episodes #Jack wakes up in hell and realizes that a war between Azazel and Beelzebub is going on. While wandering around he meets Lucifer who tells Jack he can help him get out of hell. #Lucifer takes Jack to the gates of hell where Gabriel tells him he can not come back since Gabriel wants the war in hell to continue. #Lucifer attempts to bring Jack back to life but something is stopping him, they find out a demon named Neron has taken Lucifer's throne and with it his powers. #Jack confronts Gabriel for killing him. Gabriel promises that he wil resurrect him once the war ends. Before leaving, Gabriel advises Jack to be extra cautious with Lucifer, since he is unpredictable. #Since Gabriel is going to resurrect him Jack changes his goal to stopping the war and/or getting Lucifer back his throne. #Jack and Lucifer go to stop Beelzebub but he is nowhere to be found. They later find out Beelzebub isn't even leading his side and his soldiers don't know who they're working for. #Since stopping the war from Beelzebub's side didn't work out they decide to stop it from Azazel's but when they get there Azazel is dead, Jack and Lucifer ponder on who could be fighting this war. #Back on earth Katherine is searching the city for a way to bring Jack back to life, after a failed attempt Gabriel tells her there's no way to bring Jack back to life. #Jack tries to get help from Nergal who says he will help if Jack can beat him in a fight. Jason Blood finds out Gabriel can in fact bring Jack back to life but he won't so Gabriel traps Jason in another universe. #Jack, Lucifer and Nergal fight Neron, once Neron is defeated he runs off and Lucifer takes his throne back. Lucifer also finds out Gabriel is leading both the armies at war. #Lucifer brings Jack back to life and Jack confronts Gabriel, Gabriel sends Jack to the same dimension he sent Jason, which turns out to be the timestream also known as the fourth dimension. #Jack and Jason attempt to get back to the future but end up in the past, while there they meet a younger Gabriel and old man who seems to know a lot about them both, they also find out Neron is following them through time. The two recieve help from Ariel, an angel who wants to stop Gabriel. Jack has a conversation with his sister before leaving. #Jack and Jason end up in heaven but it's at the beginning of the war between Lucifer and God. While there they must defeate Neron who is trying to change the past so Lucifer won the war instead. #The next point in time they end up at is what looks like the 2000s. While looking around Jack realizes that it is the day his sister died, Jack wants to save her but Jason doesn't want to mess with time. In the end Jason tells Jack that saving his sister would cause a paradox and that they, unfortunately, must leave her. #Jack and Jason return to the future only to realize that Gabriel has convinced all the other angles that Jack wants to destroy them. Katherine helps Jack and Jason get away. Jason and Katherine start their search for John while Jack comes up with plans to stop Gabriel. #Jason and Katherine find John on a burning wooden cross, they get him down and go to have the final battle with Gabriel but it seems that Gabriel is winning until Jack shows up and says he wants to hold a trial. #The trial has many familiar faces such as the old man, Belial, Michael and Gabriel himself. Jack wins the trial by showing what's left of his stab wound and John and Jason's testimonies. Gabriel is striped of his arch angel title and is told he must walk the earth for ten million years. The episode ends with Jack and his friends celebrating at a bar while, without them knowing, a hooded woman watches them. Category:TV Series